Secret Shadow
by Lady Devilish
Summary: Ce que pourrait être la saison 3 d'après les 1er spoilers. Damon et Elena vont-il succomber à la tentation? vont-ils retrouver Stefan? Dans quel état? Où est passée Katherine? Anna, Vicky, Bonnie... qui Jeremy choisira t-il?
1. Prologue

Secret Shadow

Prologue :

_Entrée du 25 Juin 2011_

_Cher journal, _

_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers jours, j'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis pas en plein cauchemar._

_Klaus à bouleversé nos vies!_

_Il m'a tué car mon sang lui permettait de réveiller son côté loup garou. John m'a ressuscité au prix de sa propre vie et Jenna a été sacrifié pour le même rituel._

_A cause de moi Jeremy n'a plus de famille et Alaric a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, encore une fois._

_En plus notre plan à échouer, Bonnie avait réussi à affaiblir Klaus au point de pouvoir le tuer mais Elijah nous a trahis et à préférer s'enfuir avec son frère pour retrouver les siens._

_Stefan a du se livrer à Klaus pour sauver Damon qui avait été accidentellement mordu par Tyler lors de la pleine lune. Pendant ses délires, il m'a mordu, il se croyait en 1864 avec katherine apparemment. Quand Rose avait été infecté par Jules, c'était la même chose mais elle voulait me tuer par contre!_

_Néanmoins, il a eu des instants de lucidité et j'ai découvert quelqu'un de différent : gentil, attentionné, aimant. Sur le coup j'ai succombé... il allait mourir et il souffrait. Il m'a touché en avouant tout haut ses sentiments et je l'ai embrassé._

_Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas du! Katherine est arrivée au même moment et je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Je m'en veux d'avoir trahis Stefan pendant qu'il sauvait son frère mais aussi d'avoir donner de faux espoir à Damon. Ce n'était pas un baiser donné par pitié, sur l'instant il signifiait bien quelque chose, je tiens à Damon mais j'aime Stefan. _

_Depuis, les mots de Katherine me hantent « Tu peux les aimer tous les deux, c'est ce que j'ai fait »_

_Serait il possible que je tienne a Damon plus que ce que je crois? Je ne veux pas être Katherine! Je ne veux pas leur faire autant de mal qu'elle a pu leur faire!_

_Nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet car depuis qu'on a appris que Stefan était le prisonnier de Klaus et qu'il était de nouveau accro au sang humain, nous n'avons eu qu'une idée en tête, le retrouver et le sauver! Pour le moment nous n'avons rien! Damon est sur pied depuis 2 jours mais Klaus et Stefan semblent avoir disparu._

_Seule chose positive, cette manipulatrice de Katherine s'est enfuie tout de suite après nous avoir amené l'antidote. Je doute qu'on la revoie de si tôt. Et tant mieux!_

_Aussi, Caroline m'a appris que sa mère comptait « oublier » toute cette histoire. Pour protéger sa fille je pense. Elle a du comprendre que même vampire, Caroline était toujours la même qu'avant et en aucun cas une menace pour Mystic Falls bien au contraire._

_En ce qui concerne Matt, dire qu'il fait la tête serait un doux euphémisme! Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Je suis allée au grill et il n'y était pas. Chez lui, il ne veut ouvrir à personne._

_Je pense qu'il lui faut un peu de temps. Au début Jenna aussi nous en a voulu de lui mentir. En même temps ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder dans la vie de tous les jours. Je me voyais mal lui dire « Au faite, mon petit ami et son frère sont des vampires... » ça aurait surement plomber le dîner! Surtout si j'avais ajouté « ils essaient de me protéger d'un hybride mi vampire mi loup-garou qui veut boire mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte... » et encore c'est peu dire quand on connait l'absurdité de ma vie et de mes origines._

_Heureusement que ma meilleure amie, Bonnie, descend d'une lignée de puissantes sorcières étroitement liées à ces histoires de vampires! Je me sens moins seule!_

_D'ailleurs je l'entends rentrer avec Jeremy, il faut que j'y aille._


	2. Chapter 1 : Sweet 18th

_Author's note:_

_Enfin le 1er chapitre._

_Merci à LaurA 0809 et à Nana anais. Désolé pour l'attente, je l'écris au jour le jour et avec le boulot c'est difficile de trouver du temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les rapprochements Delena. 100% team Delena!_

_Bonne lecture!_

.

Chapitre 1 : Sweet 18th !

Les rayons du soleil envahirent peu à peu la chambre d'Elena, la tirant de son sommeil. Elle se tourna alors vers son réveil et aperçu la date qu'il affichait en grimaçant. Plus que 2 jours avant de retourner au lycée et aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Caroline et Bonnie la tannaient avec ça depuis une semaine ses deux meilleures amies avaient décidés de lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire. « On n'a pas 18 ans tout les jours » était la raison qu'elles avaient invoqués, d'autant plus qu'il y'a 2 mois la jeune fille avait faillit ne jamais les atteindre.

.

A contre cœur elle s'extirpa de sous les couvertures et posa les pieds à terre. Son regard se posa sur une photo collée bien en évidence sur son miroir. Celle de Stefan. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux plus d'une fois au début mais elles s'étaient atténuées ces derniers temps car sa disparition n'en était plus vraiment une maintenant.

Elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de lui directement mais les informations tv s'en étaient chargées. En l'espace d'un mois, une quinzaine de personnes mortes avaient été retrouvés. Des attaques animales officiellement… mais Elena et ses amis savaient bien ce que cela signifiait. Damon s'étaient rendu dans plusieurs des morgues où étaient entreposés les corps et il avait sentit l'odeur de son frère sur chacune des victimes.

Klaus avait la possibilité d'hypnotiser les vampires autant que les humains. Elena se doutait que Stefan ne faisait rien de tout ça de son plein grès, il s'était livré à l'hybride dans l'unique de but de sauver son frère. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégout en pensant qu'actuellement il torturait, tuait et buvait du sang humain.

.

.

.

Jeremy prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa petite amie, Bonnie. Ce qui lui était arrivé au début de l'été était resté un secret. Seul Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline et sa mère savaient que le petit frère d'Elena avait perdu la vie l'espace d'une vingtaine de minute avant d'être ressuscité par les sorcières.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » lui demanda Bonnie tandis qu'il avalait une bouchée de son pancake.

« A rien. » Une réponse en 2 mots qui ne réussit pas à satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune fille. Jeremy changea de sujet rapidement. « Vous devez retrouver Caroline à quelle heure ? »

« D'ici une demi heure, je vais aller voir si Elena est réveillée d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Sa petite amie déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit de la cuisine pour aller à l'étage.

.

« Écœurant ! »

Jeremy n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait.

Anna avança dans son champ de vision et vint s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

En le ressuscitant, les sorcières avaient prévenus Bonnie qu'il y' aurait des conséquences sans pour autant préciser de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Il l'avait vite découvert et n'en avaient parlé qu'à Tyler pour l'instant.

Anna et Vicky, ses ex petites amies vampires mortes lui étaient apparues. Un peu comme des fantômes car il ne pouvait les toucher. En revanche, il avait appris qu'elles pouvaient se matérialiser dans ses rêves.

.

« Salut. » lui dit il la bouche encore pleine, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Il adorait cette petite fossette qui lui creuser la joue quand elle souriait. « Bien dormi? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Tu ne veux toujours rien lui dire ? »

« Elle se sentirait coupable. »

« Elle l'est ! » Vicky apparue en face de Jeremy.

« Non! Elle m'a sauvé. Arrête avec ça maintenant. » lui rétorqua t-il en s'emparant de son dernier pancake.

Vicky se rapprocha alors de lui à la manière d'un félin. « A vos ordres... » Anna leva les yeux au ciel et les interrompit. « Il faut que tu lui en parles Jeremy. Elle est surement la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'on fait ici. »

Le jeune homme était du même avis mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui avouer que depuis des semaines ils voyaient ces ex petites amies et que c'était à cause de ça qu'il était quelque peu différent ces temps ci; qui ne serait pas dérangé avec trois femmes qu'il aime ou qu'il a aimé le tiraillant de toute part.

.

Ces pensées furent suspendues par les bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

« Bon anniversaire sœurette! » lança t-il a l'encontre d'Elena qui entrait dans la cuisine.

Elle le remercia puis se servit un jus d'orange. Bonnie entra à son tour et vint reprendre place à côté de Jeremy sur le siège qu'occupait Anna. Cette dernière se leva hâtivement, lança un dernier regard au jeune homme et s'évanouit dans les airs. Vicky observa Elena un instant puis disparue à son tour.

« Tu bosses à quelle heure? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« Dans une demi heure. Je vais partir en même temps que vous. » Depuis le début de l'été, Jeremy avait pris un boulot de serveur au Grill. Même si John leur avait légué tout ce qu'il possédait, il avait pris ce travail pour se faire de l'argent de poche.

.

.

.

Il était à peine 10h et la terrasse du grill était déjà bondé. Caroline et Tyler discutaient devant un verre quand Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy arrivèrent. Le jeune Gilbert entra pour prendre son poste et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre ses premières commandes de la journée.

« Prête pour cette journée? » Caroline avait prévu quelques heures de détente à son amie pour son anniversaire.

« Je me demande ce qui va m'arriver mais oui, prête. » Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

« Joyeux anniversaire Melle Gilbert... » Elena reconnaissait bien cette voix, Damon.

Il apparut alors dans son champ de vision et lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire.

« Mesdemoiselles... » salua t-il Bonnie et Caroline, « louveteau... »

Tyler secoua la tête mais n'y prêta pas attention et acquiesça tout simplement.

« Tu as du nouveau sur Stefan? » Elena lui posait cette même question presque tous les jours.

« Non, désolé. » Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir ainsi et s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui remonter le moral.

.

Le vampire ne resta pas longtemps et entra retrouver Alaric assis au bar. Un whisky l'attendait sur le comptoir et à peine installé, son ami lui balança le journal du conté voisin sous les yeux.

« Ca n'a pas de sens. Après s'être éloigné de Mystic falls pendant 2 mois, ils reviennent ici? » Damon venait de terminer sa lecture de l'article. Encore une personne tuée par un animal sauvage. En voyant la photo de la victime il n'eut aucun doute sur la véritable identité du meurtrier. Cette fille ressemblait beaucoup au genre de fille de son frère dans ses moments de folies.

« Il faut le dire à Elena. » Alaric commençait à se lever quand Damon lui attrapa le bras avec force.

« Surtout pas! »

« Damon ... » Il avait connaissance du faible du vampire pour la belle humaine.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elena est impulsive, elle ira se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans se poser de question et il n'aura aucune pitié pour elle. »

« Tu es sur de ça, c'est Stefan, il l'aime, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. » Damon déchira l'article qu'il fourra dans sa poche et reposa le reste du journal.

« Alaric, mon frère n'a rien d'un agneau. Il est dangereux quand il est accro au sang d'autant plus qu'il est sous le contrôle de Klaus. Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Et moi je fais quoi? »

« Toi tu t'occupes de la décoration pour l'anniversaire d'Elena avec Jeremy. »

Le professeur d'histoire eu beau protester, Damon n'y prêta aucune attention et s'en alla en vidant son verre d'un trait.

.

.

.

Elena ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'attendait mais en descendant de la voiture elle eut une petite idée. Caroline et Bonnie la guidèrent à l'intérieur d'un institut de beauté.

« Joyeux anniversaire! » Caroline était surexcité ce qui fit sourire son amie.

« Alors au programme : massage, manucure et coiffure! » Bonnie lui tendit également une boite rectangulaire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est » s'enquit Elena.

« Ouvre ... » La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des balles de golf en sortant le cadeau de sa boîte. Il s'agissait d'une belle robe blanche qu'elle avait aperçue et adoré dans la vitrine d'une boutique, la semaine dernière.

« Elle est magnifique! Merci beaucoup. » Elle embrassa ses amies puis se laissa emmener par la masseuse dans une autre pièce.

.

.

.

Après une après-midi à se faire pomponner, Elena et ses amies prirent la direction de la maison Salvatore. En entrant elle n'eut pas le droit de rester en bas car les préparatifs de la soirée était encore en cours. Elle se dirigea alors dans la chambre de Damon. Sans prévenir, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Damon? »

« Bonsoir... » La jeune fille se retourna sur un vampire complétement nu et plein de mousse.

« Tu devrais apprendre à toquer... que je puisse me présenter de manière un peu plus décente » Passé la surprise, elle dévia son regard.

« Très drôle ! Je sais très bien que tu m'as entendu à la seconde où je suis entrée dans la maison. Espèce d'exhibitionniste. »

Le jeune homme, amusé, attrapa une serviette qu'il s'enroula autour de la taille.

« C'est bon, mademoiselle je suis choquée... »

Elena ne lui répondit pas et s'esquiva de sa chambre.

« Avoues que tu voulais juste me voir en tenue d'Adam ! » cria t-il à l'encontre de la jeune fille pour qu'elle l'entende.

C'est alors que Caroline apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Pardon? »

« Je m'adressais à Elena... »

« Ok...Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Alaric m'a dit que tu avais abandonné la mission déco? »

« Je ne suis pas doué pour gonfler des ballons... Il t'a expliqué pourquoi? » La blonde hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et de fermer la porte.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucunes pistes! C'est comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. »

« Tu crois qu'il serait capable de lui faire du mal? »

Le regard de Damon devint plus sérieux.

« Stefan en mode tueur, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, il faut l'avoir vu. Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la tuer mais il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. »

.

.

.

Elena venait d'enfiler sa nouvelle robe et s'assit sur le lit de Stefan pour enfiler ses chaussures à talons. Elle n'avait pas passé une après-midi comme ça depuis longtemps. Elle s'était détendue et amusée. L'euphorie semblait cependant être retombée maintenant qu'elle était revenue à la réalité.

Elle était quasiment prête quand on frappa à la porte.

« J'arrive Caroline. »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas son amie.

« Elle t'attends en bas. »

Damon entra dans la chambre de son frère tandis que la jeune fille se tourna vers le miroir pour mettre ses boucles d'oreilles.

« Très jolie robe... »

« Merci. »

Damon aperçut une photo d'Elena et Stefan sur la commode, il se saisit du cadre, fit la moue et la reposa.

« Il ne reviendra pas Elena... »

Elle le regarda aussitôt via le miroir. Il s'était emparé de son collier et s'approchait d'elle.

« Je connais mon frère. La dernière fois je ne l'ai pas revu avant une vingtaine d'année. »

Le vampire était juste derrière la jeune fille. Il leva le collier et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle le fixait toujours, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais plutôt qu'il ne veut pas te faire de mal. Quand il est dans cet état, il faut faire très attention... »

« Je sais... » le coupa t'elle, « Je me souviens. »

Le collier en place, il recula et sortit une petite boite de sa poche.

« Non, Damon je ne voulais pas... »

« Je ne l'ai pas acheté donc en soit ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, plutôt une donation... »

La jeune fille n'avais pas le choix, elle le savait alors elle lui fit face et observa attentivement quand il ouvrit la boite. Dans l'écrin se trouvait un fin bracelet en argent serti de petites pierres bleus.

« Il appartenait à ma mère... »

« Damon... »

« Ce sont de petits saphirs. A l'époque, ma mère m'avait dit que ce bracelet apportait protection à celui qui le portait. »

Il lui prit doucement la main et posa délicatement le bracelet sur son poignet avant de le fermer.

« Il est superbe...merci Damon. » Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme, la serra contre lui sans trop y mettre de force pour ne pas la blesser et huma le parfum délicat dans son cou.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon et Elena firent irruption dans le salon sous le regard de nombreuses personnes. Caroline avait fait les choses en grand comme à son habitude. La moitié des personnes qu'elle côtoyait au lycée se tenaient dans le salon ainsi que ses amis proches et son frère.

Aussi elle fut surprise de la présence de Matt. Ce dernier ne leur avait pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis qu'il savait pour les vampires et pour sa sœur Vicky. que Stefan avait du tué afin de sauver Elena et Jeremy.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller le voir que déjà Bonnie et Caroline la tirait dans l'autre sens vers le milieu de la pièce.

Des « Joyeux anniversaire ! » fusèrent de toute part. Elena aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle remercia tout le monde et à cet instant son frère apparut poussant un chariot sur lequel trônait un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire à 3 étages! Il plaça le chariot devant sa sœur et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Jer. »

Elena se retourna vers Caroline et Bonnie.

« Vous vous êtes données beaucoup de mal pour préparer tout ça! Merci beaucoup les filles. » Ses amies lui sourirent. Elles avaient voulu lui faire plaisir en effet et cela semblait avoir fonctionné.

Alaric s'empara du couteau qu'il donna à la jeune fille.

« A toi de couper! »

.

.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Elena, fatiguée, sortie prendre l'air. Elle entendit des voix au loin et s'en approcha. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle reconnut Damon et Alaric.

« Tu lui as dis pour Stefan? »

« Non et tu sais pourquoi. »

« Tu ne peux pas lui cacher. Et si elle tombe nez à nez avec lui? Se sera beaucoup plus dangereux puisqu'elle n'y sera pas préparée... »

Elena se rendit compte que Damon lui avait mentit ; il avait appris quelque chose sur Stefan et ne lui en avait pas parlé. La colère commença à monter et elle ne put se cacher plus longtemps.

« De quoi vous parlez? »

Surpris, Damon se retourna et faillit avaler son whisky de travers .

« De cette soirée et de tous les ballons qu'il a fallu gonfler, princesse. »

« Arrête, je vous ai entendu! Stefan est revenu? »

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Pas tout à fait... Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle demain plutôt. Profite encore un peu de la soirée. »

« Non, je veux savoir ce qu'on me cache et tout de suite. »

Voyant Damon serrer les dents, Alaric se lança.

« Apparemment ils sont dans le conté voisin. Ils s'étaient éloignés de Mystic Falls et pour une raison inconnue ils semblent revenir ici. »

« Il faut qu'on aille voir, qu'est ce que vous attendez... » s'affola t-elle,

« J'y suis déjà allé Elena. Il n'y a rien, aucunes traces d'eux. Je n'arrive pas à les pister. »

« Mais... »

Damon la coupa à nouveau et son ton se durcit. « Ne le cherche pas! Il te fera du mal, il n'est pas dans son état normal. »

« Il ne s'en est pas pris à moi la dernière fois. »

« La dernière fois n'était rien. Il est avec Klaus et d'après ce qu'on a vu à l'appartement de Ric, il lui a fait boire une sacrée quantité de sang humain! Il est surement complétement fou et sans contrôle sur lui même. »

« C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut le ramener Damon. »

« Je suis d'accord mais toi tu ne peux pas l'approcher. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont mais je pense qu'on le saura bientôt. Promet moi de faire attention Elena. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Elena... »

« D'accord. Mais ne me mens plus. » Le vampire acquiesça.

Un toussotement derrière eux les interpella.

.

«Bon anniversaire »

« Matt! Merci. Ca va? »

« Bien oui, et toi? » Damon leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant ces banalités.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la maison quand un bruit étrange lui parvint aux oreilles. Il fit volte face sous le regard surpris d'Elena.

« Damon? »

Il lui fit signe de se taire et scanna alors le jardin tandis qu'Alaric fit quelques pas en direction d'Elena et Matt..

C'est alors qu'elle apparut.

« Joyeux anniversaire Elena... »

« Katherine! »


	3. Chapter 2 : Jalousie

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires._

_En effet je me suis basée sur les spoilers qu'on a eu de la saison 3, c'était mon but. En revanche je vais maintenant légèrement m'en éloigner, vous verrez._

_Pour ceux qui en ont assez des fics Delena, je ne vous retiens pas, il vous suffit de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite. Je prends simplement la direction de la série... et Damon/Elena ne sont pas les seuls personnages que j'exploite. J'aime beaucoup Katherine/ Stefan et Jeremy/Anna... Vous le verrez dans ce chapitre._

_En espérant que la suite vous plaise..._

_._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Jalousie

.

.

« Katherine! »

« Damon... tu vas mieux on dirait. » Le vampire en question lui fit un sourire forcé sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

« C'est elle Katherine! On dirait vraiment toi, Elena! » Matt ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'avait envouté mais Caroline, dans ses révélations forcées, avait abordé le sujet.

Elena fut bien obligé d'acquiescer bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa ressemblance avec cette manipulatrice.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Elle n'était pas très heureuse de la voir, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Ravie de te revoir aussi, Elena. » Elle insista lourdement sur son prénom comme si elle proférait une menace.

« Je viens vous offrir mon aide... »

« Ton aide? Pour quoi exactement? » Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne pouvait croire à un tel culot, même venant d'elle.

« Vous ne cherchez pas Stefan? » La vampire avait touché le point faible du moment. Elena tomba dans le panneau. Mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de répondre, Damon lui barra la route et s'avança vers Katherine.

« Elle ment... la seule personne qu'elle souhaite aider c'est elle même, comme toujours! »

La vampire prit un air faussement outrée. Il la connaissait trop bien.

« Ok, ok... Ton frère et son nouveau petit ami me courent après. »

« Je croyais que Klaus t'avais libéré? »

« Pour mieux me chasser! Il est assez rancunier. »

.

Quand Damon en eut terminé de la questionner, ils rentrèrent discrètement et l'installèrent dans une des chambres d'amis, au grand dam d'Elena. Ils se doutaient qu'elle leur cachait encore bien des choses mais pour l'instant elle était leur meilleure chance de retrouver Stefan; en revanche elle allait surement leur attirer les foudres de Klaus. S'il y'a bien une chose qu'ils avaient appris sur l'hybride c'était de veiller à ne pas être en travers de sa route.

.

.

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et l'aveuglait presque mais il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il reconnaissait cet endroit au bord de l'eau. La dernière fois il était venu y passer une après midi avec sa sœur Elena.

En tournant la tête, Jeremy se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Anna, allongée à ses côtés, le regardait en souriant.

« Anna »

« Salut... »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là? »

Elle prit une position assise sans le quitter du regard.

« Tu ne le sais pas... on est dans ton rêve! »

Il avait déjà fait des rêves où les deux fantômes étaient présents mais celui ci semblait différent.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait venir. »

Jeremy se releva à son tour et s'avança du bord de l'eau.

« Je t'ai fais venir... comment? »

Anna le rejoint. « Je ne sais pas trop, c'était comme une sorte d'appel... et pouf j'étais ici. »

Il sentit la main de la jeune fille se glisser dans la sienne et ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher.

« Tu es toujours vampire? »

« Mes crocs sont toujours là oui. »

« Tu as faim? »

« En faite non, je n'ai plus faim. C'est assez étrange comme sensation... Je n'ai plus besoin de me nourrir. »

Jeremy se retourna pour lui faire face et caressa délicatement sa joue. Ce contact lui avait manqué et apparemment, à elle aussi. Anna ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se laissa aller. Puis, il lui releva le menton et la contempla.

« Jer... »

« Tu m'as manqué Anna. » Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux qui devint de plus en plus fougueux à mesure que ses doigts s'entremêlaient dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent ; il aperçut des larmes au coin de ses yeux et la serra alors contre lui.

.

Jeremy se réveilla en sursaut, seul et en sueur dans son lit. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers quelques instants jusqu'à sentir une présence non loin de lui. Repensant à son rêve il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Anna? »

« Non! Elle est restée là où tu l'as laissé. La ou je n'étais pas invitée apparemment. »

Il comprit son erreur et se redressa.

« Vickie... »

« Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de mon nom! Mais je crois que t'as zappé ta sorcière bien aimé aussi... »

Bonnie! Il l'avait complètement oublié pendant son sommeil et commençait à s'en vouloir.

« Ca y'est ça te revient? » Elle disait cela sur un ton haineux, comme une vipère crachant son venin. C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'il avait oublié. Quand les choses n'allaient pas comme Vickie Donovan le voulait, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« C'était juste un rêve... »

« Non, justement. Ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Tu étais aux commandes Jer même si tu ne savais pas bien comment les gérer. Au final, tu faisais ce dont tu avais envie. »

Ces paroles lui arrivèrent en pleine face et même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, elle avait raison. Même Anna lui avait dit, il l'avait appelé dans son rêve.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit peu à peu.

.

.

.

Il était tard, la soirée d'Elena était terminée depuis un moment mais cette dernière était restée à la maison des Salvatore pour aider Caroline et Bonnie à ranger.

Une fois le dernier ballon décroché, ses amies rentrèrent. Elena monta dire au revoir à Damon mais quand elle entra dans sa chambre, en frappant au préalable, celle ci était vide.

Elle retourna alors dans le couloir et se concentra pour entendre un quelconque bruit dans la maison. Elle comprit rapidement où se trouvait le vampire et prit la direction de la chambre d'ami squatté par Katherine. Cette fois ci elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra directement dans la chambre.

« Elena... » Damon se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce avec Katherine assise tranquillement sur le lit, en petite tenue. Du moins c'était l'avis d'Elena. Cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner Damon le moins du monde.

Les bras croisés il se retourna vers l'humaine, l'air surpris.

« J'allais partir, on a finit de ranger... Je vous dérange ? »

« Oui… »

« Non ! » Katherine n'eut pas le temps de finir que Damon la coupa. La vampire avait beau être une parente d'Elena, elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Et pour cause, Damon et Stefan, ces 2 jouets préférés, aimaient l'humaine. Quand il la croyait morte, elle avait prit ça pour un compliment, Elena lui ressemblant trait pour trait, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Elle représentée une concurrence sérieuse.

Les deux frères avaient été intrigués par cette ressemblance mais grandement soulagé qu'intérieurement elles soit aux antipodes l'une de l'autre.

« Je te raccompagne. »

Elena ne refusa pas la proposition de Damon, au moins cela l'écarterait de l'ex amour de sa vie, ou c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait avant de connaître véritablement Katherine.

.

Ils montèrent à bord de la voiture de Damon, celle d'Elena étant resté chez elle puisque Caroline l'avait amené chez les Salvatore.

« La soirée t'as plus? »

« Beaucoup oui. Un peu trop de monde, mais c'est Caroline. Elle aime faire tout en grand... »

« Et commander par dessus tout! » Les yeux du jeune homme s'était agrandit, signe de son mécontentement d'être dirigé.

Elena ne pu réprimer le sourire qui lui vint au lèvres.

« Ele menait les autres à la baguette pour préparer cette soirée. »

Elle ne savait que trop bien puisqu'au lycée, Caroline, Bonnie et elle organisaient beaucoup de soirées pour le lycée, notamment la fête foraine.

« Caroline a réussit à te mener à la baguette...? »

« Ha non! Pas moi! Même pas en rêve... »

La route ne fut pas longue jusqu'à la maison des Gilbert.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené et pour le cade... pardon le don! »

Damon lui fit un signe de tête. « Je t'en prie. »

C'était le moment pour elle de rejoindre son pas de porte mais elle sembla scotché au siège, à la grande surprise du vampire.

« Peut-être voudrais tu encore quelque chose... »

Il reprit son air sur de lui et ses yeux changèrent d'expression. Elena comprit immédiatement ou il voulait en venir. Damon restait fidèle à lui même, il jouait avec elle et la jeune fille prit la décision de jouer elle aussi avec lui, histoire de le déstabiliser.

« Peut-être en effet... »

En même temps elle fit la moue et s'amusa de l'effet qu'elle venait de provoquer chez lui.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sembla comprendre son manège.

« Et quoi donc, dis moi? »

Elena le fixa droit dans les yeux et approcha son visage mutin du sien. Elle patienta ainsi pendant 5 ou 6 secondes puis déposa un baiser sur la joue du vampire.

« Bonne nuit Damon! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture, il lui attrapa la main. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, déconcertée. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il se pencha et y déposa un baiser.

« Bonne nuit Elena. »

.

.

.

Caroline venait de déposer Bonnie. Elle reprit la route, non pas le chemin de sa maison mais celui de la maison des Lockwood.

Elle ne gara pas sa voiture directement devant la propriété car la mère de Tyler était en froid avec sa propre mère, et ces dernières n'étaient pas tout à fait au courant du rapprochement entre leurs enfants. Un rapprochement pour le moins original mais risqué, une vampire et un loup-garou.

Caroline réussit à se faufiler jusque sous la fenêtre de Tyler. Elle lança un caillou sur la vitre de sa fenêtre et ce dernier vint lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

« Je passais dans le coin... »

Tyler ne la croyait pas et elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Il la laissa tout de même entrer.

« Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain! »

« Caroline... »

« Je reviens dans 2 secondes! »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas son comportement mais il se recoucha sur son lit.

.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, Caroline revint rapidement et à sa grande surprise, bien moins habillée.

« Mais qu...qu'est ce que... »

Elle lui sauta dessus et commença à l'embrasser. Bien qu'ils se soient incontestablement rapprochés ces derniers temps, il s'agissait là de leur premier baiser depuis plus de deux mois.

A regret, Tyler la repoussa gentiment.

« Caroline, qu'est ce qu'il y'a? »

« Je croyais que...ho non... »

Elle se releva en moins d'une seconde, l'air totalement perdue. Tandis qu'elle faisait un pas pour retourner dans la salle de bain, Tyler la saisit par le bras. L'espace d'un instant il eu peur qu'elle utilise sa force de vampire pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Quand elle se décida à lui faire face il vit les yeux de Caroline embués de larmes et la prit dans ses bras.

« Parle moi...qu'est ce que tu as? »

« Tu en as assez de moi... »

Déconcerté, il releva son menton et la força à le regarder.

« C'est faux! Pourquoi tu penses ça? »

« La fille pendant la soirée... »

Soudainement il comprit. Elle parlait de Johanna, la fille avec qui il avait dansé chez les Salvatore.

«Mais non Caroline. Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil. C'est juste une copine, rien de plus! »

Confuse, elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue l'ancienne Caroline. L'humaine peu sur d'elle.

« Excuse moi... »

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'embrassa, cette fois ci plus tendrement.

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te rendre jalouse pour que tu me sautes dessus, je l'aurais fait plus tôt... »

La vampire ne put retenir un sourire.

« Ha bon... »

Tyler acquiesça et à nouveau ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des siennes. En même temps il la souleva et la porta jusque sur son lit.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, la terrasse du Mystic grill était déjà bondé quand Jeremy arriva pour prendre son poste. Il était à peine 10h.

Il croisa Matt dans les vestiaires; à chaque fois il hésitait à lui parler de Vicky mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet ni même s'il le croirait.

En parlant d'elle, il la vit se matérialiser derrière son frère. Il était ennuyait dans ses moments là; comme il était le seul à voir Anna et Vicky, il évitait de leur parler ou même de les regarder en la présence d'autres personnes, ne voulant pas passer pour un dingue.

« Sacré courant d'air. »

Les mots de Matt sortirent Jeremy de ses pensées.

« Pardon. »

« Tu ne sens pas, il fait froid d'un coup. »

« Ha oui... » Mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un courant d'air mais de la présence du fantôme dans la pièce.

Matt s'apprêtait à sortir quand le courant d'air s'engouffra dans sa nuque. Une sensation de froid qui disparut rapidement.

« Au boulot. » Jeremy lui mit une tape dans le dos et l'emmena dans la salle principale.

.

Le jeune homme attrapa son calepin de commande sur le bar quand Bonnie entra. En la voyant, les images de son rêve d'hier soir avec Anna lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa petite amie avança vers lui, avec un grand sourire mais lui ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire, il était perdu.

« Salut. »

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jeremy reporta rapidement son attention sur son calepin.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

Bonnie lui commanda un jus d'orange et s'assit au bar en sortant un livre de son sac.

« Je t'ai ramené ton bouquin. »

« Ha merci; j'ai du boulot là, tu veux bien le mettre dans mon casier? »

La jeune fille était assez troublée par son comportement mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Elle prit les clés qu'il lui avait laissé et alla à son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et y déposa le livre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de métal, le cahier de dessin de Jeremy, dépassant de son sac, capta son attention.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide pour s 'assurer qu'elle était seule, Bonnie le prit en main, se cala contre le casier puis l'ouvrit.

Les premiers dessins faisaient assez peur, il s'agissait de diverses représentation de loup-garou, Tyler surement. Elle tourna les pages et son regard se posa sur le dernier dessin du cahier.

C'était l'esquisse d'un portrait, une jeune fille, au cheveux long, foncé et ondulé. En y regardant de plus près Bonnie reconnue les traits d'Anna. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois mais c'était bien son visage griffonnait sur ce papier.


	4. Chapter 3 : The plan

_Plus qu'une semaine avant la saison 3... _

_En attendant voici le chapitre 3, hope you like it..._

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 3 : The plan

.

.

Elena sortit de sa salle de bains, se brossant encore les cheveux. Un dernier coup d'œil dans son miroir, elle attrapa sa veste et fila rapidement. Elle croisa Alaric au rez de chaussée, baillant aux corneilles.

« Bien dormi? » s'enquit la jeune fille.

« Pas assez. Tu vas voir Damon? »

« Oui, il faut qu'on sache ce que Katherine a en tête. »

« Attends, je viens avec toi. »

.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez les Salvatore. Elena et Alaric entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Assis sur le canapé se trouvait Damon, un verre d'un liquide brun foncé à la main. Au même moment, Elena vit Katherine émerger du sous-sol tenant aussi un verre en main mais d'un liquide différent, rouge et plus consistant.

La vampire leur passa à côté sans leur adresser un seul mot et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Damon tout en soutenant le regard de son double. Il l'observa faire et comprit vite son petit manège, énerver Elena.

Il y'a quelques mois encore cette dernière n'en aurait rien eu à faire mais plus maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, le soir ou elle avait embrassé Damon en pensant que ces derniers instants étaient arrivés, elle avait provoqué une sorte de tempète en elle même. Cependant, rongée par sa culpabilité elle tentait de dissimuler ses sentiments.

Damon l'observa fulminer intérieurement et s'en délecta durant quelques secondes.

Enfin il leva un sourcil et dévisagea Katherine ; celle ci changea de canapé l'air hautain. L'attention du vampire se porta alors sur les nouveaux arrivants.

.

« Bonjour... asseyez vous. » dit-il en leur indiquant les fauteuils libres.

Elena n'y alla pas par quatre chemin. A peine assise elle se lança.

« Bon alors, comment on fait pour retrouver Stefan? »

« Ça c'est se qui s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat... » plaisanta Alaric.

« D'après Katherine, Klaus cherche à créer une nouvelle race, mi vampire, mi loup-garou. Mais apparemment ça ne marche pas comme il le voudrait. »

« Se serait ça tous les morts de ces derniers temps? » demanda Elena.

« Non, j'ai vu ces gens, ils étaient humains... »

Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Katherine l'interrompit.

« Klaus a aussi un plan pour Stefan. Je l'ai entendu en parler le soir où il était venu chercher l'antidote pour Damon. Il lui a fait boire tellement de sang humain... on aurait dit un animal...assoiffé de sang. »

Elena ne dit rien mais son visage était très expressif. Damon se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce, son verre toujours en main.

«Le problème c'est qu'en voulant récupérer Stefan, on va à nouveau s'attirer les foudres de Klaus et personne n'a envie de ça, je me trompe... Nous n'avons pas vraiment de solution, si ce n'est réveillé Elijah. »

« Réveiller Elijah? » Elena fut surprise, la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, il les avait trahi et s'était enfui avec son frère.

« Klaus a tué Elijah et Katherine a entendu parlé d'un container dans lequel il garderait sa famille...morte. »

Elena ne pu cacher son dégout plus longtemps.

« Ok et? Il nous a trahis une fois, pourquoi se rangerait-il de notre côté maintenant? » Elle avait était la première à mettre sa confiance. Forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait eu tort. Jenna était morte en vain par sa faute et Klaus avait désormais plus de pouvoir que jamais.

L'ainée des frères Salvatore se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus quand il s'agit d'affronter Klaus mais à la base Elijah voulait retrouver sa famille. Si cette histoire de container est vraie alors peut-être pourra t-on ramener à la vie plus d'un original. Avec eux on pourrait battre Klaus. C'est la seule façon de ramener Stefan. Si on attend simplement qu'il rattrape Katherine et qu'on leur tend un piège pour capturer Stefan, il nous tuera. »

.

Alaric, qui s'était tu jusqu'à maintenant, acquiesça. Son air était grave et on ne peut plus sérieux maintenant..

« Comment va t'on faire pour trouver et accéder à ce container? »

Damon jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Katherine avant de la pointer du doigt.

« Elle. »

« Quoi! Et une minute, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous servirais d'appât... » La vampire termina son verre d'une traite.

« Tu fera ce que je te dis sinon j'aide Klaus à te traquer... Tu veux redevenir son petit toutou obéissant pendant un siècle ou deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de toi à nouveau? »

La vampire ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question, tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

« Si tu veux retrouver ta liberté, tu es obligée de nous aider. »

Si la situation avait été différente et que la personne a sauvé n'était pas Stefan, Elena aurait jubilé de voir Katherine jouer l'appât et se faire rabrouer par Damon.

.

.

.

Le ciel était gris et l'air embrumé. Deux hommes sortirent d'un bar, l'un d'eux avait la bouche en sang, le liquide rougeâtre dégoulinant sur son t-shirt.

« Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité? » Klaus posait une question mais il avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

« C'est dans son intérêt. » Stefan essuya sa bouche à l'aide de son t shirt.

« Après ce que tu lui as fait, je pense aussi. » Klaus jeta sur lui le même regard qu'un père fier de son fils. Stefan se détourna, lui aurait souhaité se cacher plutôt.

« Si cela n'est pas le cas, tu viendras l'achever. »

Stefan ne dit mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête comme un bon soldat.

Mais il aurait voulu hurlait. Une part de lui ne voulait pas de cette vie tandis que l'autre part, celle qui était assoiffée, l'obligeait à rester, à obéir, à tuer...

« Maddox a retrouvé la trace de Katherina, elle semble être retournée dans les bras de ton frère. » Klaus arborait maintenant son arrogance habituelle, Stefan n'y prêta pas attention.

« On ne devrez pas chercher la sorcière d'abord? »

« Mes hommes de main s'en occupent. J'ai envie de m'amuser... »

.

.

.

Bonnie ferma la porte de sa chambre à clefs et s'assit en tailleur au pied de son lit. Elle n'avait rien dit à Jeremy pour le dessin qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac. Bien qu'Anna soit morte, elle se posait tout de même des questions. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé d'elle.

Jeremy n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance avec ses petites amies auparavant. D'abord Vickie, ensuite Anna. Toutes les deux vampires et mortes. Elle même avait frôle la mort au printemps dernier.

De plus elle sentait bien que quelque chose était bizarre entre eux ces derniers temps, il semblait prendre des distances.

Elle mit son livre à terre à côté d'elle et prit une chandelle blanche qu'elle alluma en pressant juste la mèche entre ses doigts. Elle la posa sur le sol et ouvrit un petit sachet dont elle renversa le contenu tout autour de la bougie. Un mélange d'herbe qu'elle avait un jour trouvé dans les affaires de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui avait appris que ces herbes servaient à un rituel pour invoquer les esprits de personnes défuntes.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à réciter des phrases en latin.

La flamme de la bougie rapetissa au point de quasiment s'éteindre mais quand Bonnie eut terminé son incantation, elle se mit à grandir à une vitesse fulgurante.

La tête de la sorcière se renversa en arrière et elle parla à nouveau dans une langue étrange. Les voix qu'elle entendait se firent de plus en plus cohérente.

A peine une minute passa, Bonnie rouvrit les yeux et la flamme s'éteignit.

Son expression affichait clairement l'étonnement.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allo...Elena...ok j'arrive. »

Elle rangea ses affaires à la hâte et se rendit à la maison des Salvatore.

.

.

.

Après le coup de fil d'Elena, Caroline accompagné de Tyler et Bonnie arrivèrent en même chez Damon. La jeune vampire resta à bonne distance de Katherine. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à élaborer un plan. En premier lieu, Bonnie devait trouver où était ce fameux container.

Elena s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Katherine quand elle ferma le réfrigérateur. Comme toujours, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en la présence de son double vampirique.

« Tu va peut-être bientôt revoir Stefan, heureuse? A moins que tu ne préfères Damon désormais, ces petits regards que vous vous lancez... »

Le ténébreux vampire fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elena s'éloigna alors de Katherine.

« Dégage. » Il ne pouvait être on ne peut plus clair.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une invitée... »

Il ne la connaissait que trop bien et n'eut encore une fois qu'un regard à lui lancer pour qu'elle les laisse seul. La vampire adorait le pousser à bout mais savait aussi quand s'arrêter.

« Elena, ca va? » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et acquiesça mais il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

« On peut en parler si tu veux... »

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si sérieux. Elle avait tellement de chose à dire mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. A la place, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, prenant Damon au dépourvu.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de la calme.

« Shhhh... » Après quelques minutes elle releva la tête et rencontra ses yeux. Elle s'y perdit un instant avant de revenir à la réalité. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. C'était un bazar sans nom à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ou plutôt dans son cœur.

Damon avait été là pour elle ses derniers mois, il lui avait même avouer son amour et elle ne faisait qu'en profitait.

Les mots de Katherine repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. _« Tu peux les aimer tous les deux, c'est ce que j'ai fait. »_

Elena ne pouvait se résoudre à succomber, elle n'avait pas été élevé de cette façon. Comment pouvait-on aimer deux personnes à la fois?

Venait-elle vraiment de penser ça à propos de Damon.

La jeune fille avait toujours les yeux rivés à ceux du vampire qui la tenait tout contre lui. Son visage semblait se rapprocher et elle comprit à quel point quand elle sentit son souffle puis ses lèvres sur sa joue.

.

Damon relacha son étreinte au moment ou Bonnie entra dans la pièce. Interloquée, la sorcière fit comme si de rien n'était en voyant les yeux rougies par les larmes de son amie.

« Elena? »

Cette dernière dirigea alors son regard vers la personne qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Ca va? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Damon le fit à sa place.

« Katherine est venue lui chambouler les idées. »

Elena sortit de sa torpeur et fit un pas de côté.

« Oui, elle m'a dit des choses sur Stefan et … enfin bref, c'est rien. »

Elle reprit le verre d'eau qu'elle était venue chercher et sortit de la pièce.

.

Damon pensait avoir le droit à une petite leçon de Bonnie mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire.

« Je peux te poser une question? »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu connaissais Anna? »

« Oui, pourquoi? » Il ne savait pas encore où elle voulait en venir.

« Jeremy est sortit avec elle pendant un moment mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Le soir de l'incendie près du parc, John a tué Anna devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, la verveine m'avait assommé. Quand Stefan m'a sorti du brasier, je suis allé voir Jeremy et il l'a plutôt mal pris. En faite, un peu plus et tu sortais avec un vampire... »

Bonnie ne comprit pas.

« Pardon? »

« Jeremy avait une fiole avec le sang d'Anna, il l'a avalé et a essayé de se tuer en avalant une boite d'antidépresseur. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, se couper de ses émotions en gros. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas assez violent pour qu'il meure. Le sang l'a guérit au lieu de le transformer. Il ne t'a jamais raconté ça? »

Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il se douta que non.

Bonnie se contenta de le remercier et retourna au salon.

.

.

.

La buée envahissait déjà la salle de bain quand Jeremy sortit de la douche. Il se sécha et passa son pantalon de pyjama. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il y trouva Anna, allongée sur son lit, le regardant.

« Je suis en train de rêver? »

« En effet... »

Il avança vers elle et se coucha à ses côtés.

« Tu veux regarder un film avec moi? »

« Ca marche. »

Jeremy se saisit de son ordinateur portable et le posa entre eux sur le lit. Il mit le film en route.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, le générique défilait et aucun d'eux n'avaient fermé les yeux.

« Affreux ses piranhas! » s'exclama Anna.

Elle ferma l'ordinateur et le posa derrière elle sur le sol.

.

Jeremy ne bougeait pas, il la regarda se réinstaller en face de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle trouva sa main et noua ses doigts aux siens. Ce contact électrisa le jeune homme. Il se redressa et se pencha vers elle. De son autre main, il lui caressa la joue, les cheveux, l'épaule. La façon qu'elle avait de le regarder lui rappeler cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient été plus proches que jamais et les mots de la jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire '_Tu es ma faiblesse'_.

Il fondu sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent il eut l'impression d'être traversé par un courant électrique. Il l'embrassa avec passion et ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter. Les vampires fantômes n'avaient peut-être pas besoin d'air mais lui ci, même en rêve. Il finit par reprendre sa respiration et en profita pour la contempler.

Les yeux d'Anna pétillaient et cette façon qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure la rendait si sexy que Jeremy eut du mal à résister à la tentation.

.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tenir plus longtemps, elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux et l'attira vers elle. Il releva alors le t-shirt qu'elle portait, le lui enleva et le lança à travers la chambre.

Il l'enlaça un peu plus fort et ses baisers descendirent au niveau de son cou. A cet endroit, il la mordit légèrement, une sorte de clin d'œil. Elle le regarda aussitôt. Jeremy caressa ses lèvres avant d'appuyer sur l'une de ses canines. Instinctivement Anna se transforma et ses dents se firent plus pointues. Elle eut alors un mouvement de recul et voulut se cacher mais il l'en empêcha.

A la place le jeune homme pencha sa tête de côté, lui dévoilant son cou. Après un petit temps d'attente, elle sembla comprendre son invitation et approcha sa bouche de son cou. Elle y déposa d'abord des baisers.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

Il la serra un peu plus encore contre lui.

« Tu ne m'en feras pas... »

Et sur cette certitude, elle planta ses crocs dans son cou. Jeremy se laissa faire sans se débattre. Elle avala alors le sang qui jaillissait de la petite blessure et sentit la main du jeune homme remontait le long de son dos pour venir caresser ses cheveux.


End file.
